


In Nights Like These

by Nanji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FLUFF SPAM, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, late at night cuddles, rainy night cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanji/pseuds/Nanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swift flash of lightning suddenly illuminated the dark room, disturbing Suga from his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE DAISUGA WILL FOREVER BE MY OTP I SWEAR TO GOD I'M DROWNING IN MY FEELINGS AND WOW I'M FAR TOO DEEP IN THIS SHIP I CAN'T ABANDON IT ANYMORE HALP
> 
> THIS IS ALL STUPID MUSHY FLUFF JUJU GOING ON. 2K+++++++ WORDS OF NOTHING BUT FEELINGS
> 
> (inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/2024319
> 
> (THIS WAS ONLY PROOFREAD ONCE SO UHHH PLEASE FORGIVE ANY ERRORS WHICH YOU MIGHT FIND ALONG THE WAAAYYY |DDD ;n;)

 

The night is actually pretty silent and calm despite the loud and heavy downpour of the rain which seems to absorb all kinds of noise. Unfortunately, the grumbling of thunder and the sharp flashes of lightning start to accompany the rain; making the atmosphere appear and feel less calm.

Daichi is the first to notice this; being innately sensitive to noise whilst asleep. Of course, he didn’t mind the rain at first but the moment the thunder and lightning start to play around with the skies, he couldn’t help but gently lift his heavy eyelids.

Partially groggy from sleep, he checks the clock at the small bedside drawer to his right.

_2:45 A.M._

He lets out a sigh. Of all the hours on the clock, he just had to wake up at such an unlikely time. A gush of irritation slowly starts to fill Daichi when he nearly jolted in surprise as a loud thunder clapped and growled ever-so-loudly, together with a long dash of lightning.

Why did he even bother choosing this room? He couldn’t help but think that to himself whenever there’s a storm. Although he’s very appreciative of the colder winds this season, there are always times when he would just think to himself that maybe—just maybe—he should’ve gotten the room with a smaller window in his house.

Another flash of lightning makes its way again, illuminating the skies—and to a lesser extent, Daichi’s room. Thankfully this time it wasn’t as violent and striking as the previous one. It’s not like he hates these kinds of things: storms, and thunders and lightning. He was never cowardly to begin with anyway. It’s merely the inconvenience which it brings, that he has had such a negative attitude and perspective towards it. Daichi, although versatile and strong, never really did have any sort of liking when it comes to troublesome things that will disturb him; especially at night when he is in most need of rest. Obviously, storms are on the top-most part of this intangible and mental list.

He sits up from his bed and rests his back on the headrest. The immaculately white comforter slipped down to his waist, exposing his bare torso. He sighs at the feeling of exposure. He never knew it was actually  _this_  cold, but it doesn’t seem to disturb him much. He places his hand at the back of his neck to stretch it lightly, relieving himself from any neck cramps he might have gotten from sleeping. He, then yawns before looking to his half-open window.

The rain is violent, indeed. Even if the night is still dominating the skies, the dim street lights are highlighting the thick, heavy, and fast downpour of the rain; creating an illusion that the rain is a heavy series of white lines moving downward—a perfect contrast to the dark night sky. Without the thunder and lightning to create undesired noise, Daichi is thrown to indulge in his own thoughts.

He turns his head slightly to his left to find the other half of his bed warm and occupied. A figure carefully enveloped in the very same comforter which Daichi is using as soft pillows almost surrounded it—one at the back of the figure, one by the feet, and one under its head. Daichi smiles almost-unknowingly at the sight. It’s as if his very own partner is trying to hide himself from him, seeing at how cocooned his partner is.

And there it is—Daichi revelling in beautiful thoughts. He could just imagine how graceful and innocent-looking his partner must look like underneath that thick sheath of pillows and sheets. How soft yet steady his partner’s breathing must be. How warm his partner’s skin might be, and so much more.

Daichi relaxes his head by leaning it against the headboard and notices the faint smell of sex still present in his room. A soft curve curled up at the side of his lip upon realizing this. He has always loved the smell of intimacy crawling here and there. It gave him some sort of comfort whenever he encounters that, especially in bed at night. He lifts his hand and looks at it. Yeah. That’s right. He touched his lover, held him, kissed him, moved in him, and whispered things only God knows how sweet they are—to him. His lover, his partner, his friend, his Kou—

His train of thought immediately stopped and a quick jolt of shock rushed through his entire body when a loud crackle of thunder and an immensely bright flash of lightning surged through the skies and without a second to spare, an even brasher growl of thunder echoed throughout the atmosphere. The violence of this phenomenon was so strong, Daichi could’ve sworn he felt the floor shaking.

He clicks his tongue to let out a light “tsk” at the annoyance brought by the noise, but it doesn’t last for even two whole seconds as he feels movement of the bed.

Daichi almost giggles at the sight of the cocoon-like figure beside him as it wriggles slowly to reveal a tuft of silver hair.

“ _Mnhh…._ ,” Daichi hears. He simply blinks at this and waits for his partner to unravel himself from the thick layers of sheets.

 _Just like a butterfly_ , he thinks to himself.

It doesn’t take entirely long for the silver-haired man to get out of the sheets, exposing himself to the shoulders. Daichi takes his index finger to fix his partner’s hair a bit to expose that very characteristic mole. Slowly, heavy eyelids start to flutter open and beautiful brown eyes met Daichi’s dark ones.

 “Storm woke you up, Suga?” Daichi asks gently as he rests his hand on the back of Suga’s head.

“ _Nnn…_ ,” The other groggily replies, one which Daichi assumes to be a ‘yes’.

“I can tell,” Daichi replies as he huffs out a quiet laugh. “You’re usually a heavy sleeper so…”

“It was your ‘ _tsk!’_  that woke me up, Daichi,” Suga interrupts in a slow pace, voice thick and muzzy from sleep. “And I’m not that much of a heavy sleeper.” He yawns as he stretches his arms and back, pushing the comforter back to expose his bare body.

Daichi couldn’t believe this man. Could Suga really wake up to the clicking of his tongue rather than the loud clap of thunder? Maybe Suga was just messing with him on that one. After all, Suga does that to him often. Brushing it off, Daichi simple smiles and rides along with what Suga had just said.

“Mhm,” Daichi hums, and kisses Suga’s forehead. “Ah, which reminds me, Suga…”

“Nn?”

“I’ve always wondered why storms barely seem to bother you,” The dark-haired man continues. “Even when awake, you don’t seem to get surprised or get shocked or anything whenever thunder and lightning strike.”

Suga raises himself a bit; his weight being supported by his elbows and arms, and smiles sleepily at Daichi—that very smile which has knocked Daichi off for so many times whenever they spend nights together. The dark-haired man makes a mental note not to melt a little too quickly.

“I guess I never told you yet,” Suga utters. “I’m actually surprised that I’ve never told you.”

All that Daichi could manage is small “Oh” as Suga starts to crawl out of the sheets towards him. He welcomes the silver-haired man as he parts his legs so that the latter can place himself comfortably between them.

“Making yourself comfortable?” Daichi chuckles as he locks his arms around Suga’s bare waist.

“Mhm,” The latter replies in delight and rests his back against Daichi’s chest. Suga notices the cool skin against his warm back. “How long have you been up, Daichi?”

“Hmm,” The taller man hums. He wasn’t sure how long he’s been awake either. He glances at his clock which read 3:01 A.M. and continues. “Ah… I guess I’ve been up for 15 minutes.”

“I’m guessing the storm woke you up,” Suga observes. “You never were the type to like them anyway.” He chuckles lightly.

Daichi makes an attempt to hold back a whine which his partner immediately notices. “I guess,” he answers.

“Well,” Suga shifts his body to the side to place his cheek against Daichi’s chest. He starts to hear his lover’s heartbeat slowly increasing as warm arms snake around his waist once again. Ah, he could stay like this with Daichi forever—in his arms, safe and warm during a storm.

“I don’t really know why I never feel anything different when a storm’s around,” Suga starts, making Daichi cock his eyebrow in confusion. The former sheepishly giggles at his own statement. “A-ah… Hahaha. That didn’t make much sense, did it?”

“It’s alright,” Daichi chuckles in response. He plants a soft kiss on Suga’s forehead. And he’s sure as hell that he could feel Suga blushing because of the increasing warmth which he’s feeling radiating from the silver-haired man.  _Ah, he’s so cute_ , Daichi thinks to himself.

“My mother told me that I was born during a storm,” Suga begins. He looks to the right where Daichi’s window is and stares at the heavy rainfall and occasional appearances of lightning. “My mother has always loved the rain ever since she was young so I guess it included storms.”

Daichi takes his hand from Suga’s waist to the back of the latter’s head; gently stroking the illegally soft locks of silver hair as he hums nearly inaudibly, waiting for Suga to continue on with his sharing. A flash of lightning strikes the night sky and the way it illuminated everything for a mere second was outshined entirely by the beautiful expression on Suga’s face. It’s as if time slowed down to microseconds for Daichi as he saw how Suga’s silver hair glowed—as if it was meant to be made even more beautiful by lightning—and his eyes. Oh Suga’s beautiful brown eyes. How they sparked so perfectly as if the lightning flashed its light for the sole purpose of making Suga’s eyes even more charming as they already are. The entire sight only lasted for just a second or two (or maybe even less, who knows) but Daichi is already starting to thank every possible deity there is for the sight he’s witnessed.

Suga’s eyes are gentle despite the violent storm. Daichi smiles at this.

“You and the lightning are perfect together, you know?” Daichi says coolly as he continues to stroke Suga’s hair. He starts to notice the love-bruises which he left on the most sensitive parts of his lover’s neck. His hand, then, starts to make its way down to Suga’s neck, circling around the bruises lightly with his fingers. Suga squirms a bit at the sensation which is Daichi finds both satisfying and adorable.

“H-huh?” Suga blushes as Daichi continues to touch the sensitive parts of his neck. “Wh-what kind of remark was that, Daichi!?” He starts to stutter. The taller man chuckles at how simply heart-warming and endearing Suga’s reaction is.

“I dunno,” he replies. “This may sound creepy but every time there’s a storm, you look even more beautiful. It’s like… uhm… It’s like the lightning’s meant to just… M-make… You look..—“ And now it is Daichi’s turn to stutter as he feels his heart going all the way up to his throat to choke him. “L-look… P-per…fe..c…t…”

Oh, that was so embarrassing. Even if Daichi dislikes thunder and lightning, this moment right now is probably be the only time for him to wish for an extremely violent one—an incredibly strong strike of lightning to hit him just so he can disappear from this world. He can feel his ears and cheeks heat up in embarrassment and that sweet-God-please-don’t-let-Suga-laugh-at-how-idiotic-and-weird-and-overly-poetic-and-sloppy-I-am expression plastered all over his slowly reddening face.

Suga giggles at Daichi’s comment, and ah—Daichi just felt the need to disappear in an instant.

“Sometimes I forget just how dorky you can get, Daichi,” Suga flashes a sweet smile at him. A smile, which in Daichi’s opinion, is so sweet it can  _rot_  five or even all of his teeth in one go. He tries to keep his composure intact by constantly repeating in his mind  _“don’t you dare melt”,_ and manages to smile back… Quite nervously.

“However, I think it’s not the lightning and I that are perfect.,” Suga speaks again; his smile unwavering. He takes Daichi’s hand from his bare waist and holds it, their fingers now interlaced and the silver-haired man gives his lover’s hand a gentle squeeze before continuing. “I think it’s  _you and I_  who are  _absolutely perfect together,_ Daichi.”

Daichi could’ve sworn that he felt himself heat up upon hearing this. Suga’s voice was incredibly sweet with just the perfect amount of sultriness to it. He gently gives Suga’s hand a squeeze before lifting the shorter man’s chin to kiss him.

The kiss was short yet incredibly soft. He knows that these kinds of kisses were Suga’s favourite whenever it rains. It’s those actions which radiate warmth and comfort during the cold that Daichi loves to shower Suga with. Slow, light, gentle, and sweet; all of which complement the cold temperature and atmosphere.

Short and less violent streaks of thunder and lightning flash across the rainy skies, and oh how Daichi really appreciated the slowly-losing momentum of the storm. He adjusts himself and Suga; such that he is lying on his back with Suga resting his head on his chest. The latter adjusts himself further on by moving upward to rest his chin at the curve which connects Daichi’s neck to his firm and broad shoulders. He starts to make a trail of soft kisses against it, making Daichi hum in pleasure.

“I love you,” Suga whispers at the shell of Daichi’s ear before kissing it. The dark-haired man hums again and laces his strong, tanned arms around Suga; covering almost the entirety of the milky-pale skin of his back which he always loves to touch.

“And I love you too,” Daichi whispers in reply as he plants a kiss on Suga’s jawline. He starts to notice Suga’s eyelids becoming heavy again in attempts to try to battle sleepiness. He simply smiles at this.

The two remain silent for quite some time, indulging themselves in the warmth they are sharing and exchanging with their bare bodies. The both of them always  _loved_  this feeling. The faint smell of sex still clinging on to their skin despite the hours that have passed, as their hearts beat miraculously in-sync with each other. They don’t exchange much words while they are in each other’s arms. Instead, the leave their warmth and touches do the talking.

“ _Nnn_.. Dai…chi…,” Suga says in a tired voice. “My.. Dai…chi.”

“Hush,” Daichi whispers lovingly as he starts to run his fingers in between the silver locks of Suga’s hair. “Sleep, Koushi. We still have time.” The latter nods sloppily at Daichi’s words and makes not a single more attempt to open his eyes.

Daichi notices Suga’s breathing become placid and steady; a usual sign which confirms that his lover—his Koushi is asleep. He, then, stops running his fingers along Suga’s hair and closes his eyes.

“My Koushi,” Daichi whispers before he drifts completely back to sleep.


End file.
